


Pressure Pushing Down on Me

by asherly89



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, M/M, No Incest, No Smut, Pre-Canon, Super Emo, klaus has a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: Klaus just has a lot of feelings, okay?





	Pressure Pushing Down on Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a time period for this, but if you want to put it somewhere pre-canon when they're in their teens/early 20s even I would guess that's where it would go. No incest involved just some brotherly cuddles and comfort.
> 
> Un'beta, all mistakes are mine.

Klaus just has a lot of feelings, okay?

It would be okay if he wasn’t a part of The Umbrella Academy. His siblings don’t have time to listen to him. He tries to tell them how he’s feeling because they want him to talk more, but when he tries they brush him off and tell him they’re busy.

So Klaus is just one big mess. He’s tried drugs, alcohol, music, knitting, almost anything to try and calm his emotions, but nothing works. Even talking to Grace doesn’t help because at the end of the day she doesn’t have emotions like a human mom would. She just hears what’s wrong then tries to fix it with whatever programed thing their father put into her.

It’s been days since the dark mood took over Klaus’ mind and he can’t seem to shake it. He’s been staying in his room most of the day. Grace comes and asks him if he’s hungry and he replies with a quiet “No.” So she leaves him with a plate of food and glass of water. He eats a small portion of what she brings then leaves the plate and glass out in the hall.

Allison came to his room for a few minutes but left quickly when she heard Luther put on a record. He knows that code for their “special time.” 

Vanya’s too busy with her violin. Not that Klaus would blame her. What else does she have going on? She doesn’t have any superpowers like the rest of them.

Five’s gone. And Ben...Ben’s been died almost as long as Five’s been missing. He does show up every now and again. Standing in the corner of Klaus’ room. Klaus tries to get him to talk but Ben only disappears as quickly as he came.

That leaves Diego. He’s been getting more and more ansty lately. Training harder, longer. He’s always in the training room trying out a new technique to throw his knives. Which is crazy to Klaus seeing that knife throwing is actually kind of boring. Sure he can hit any target no matter how he throws but how hard is it?

Klaus hears boots on the staircase and knows it’s Diego. He’s the only one who makes any noise going up and down the stairs no matter the time. Klaus moves to his door and peeks through the crack. Diego turns before he gets to his bedroom door and looks at Klaus’.

“Hey Klaus,” Diego says.

Klaus closes his door and moves back to his bed. He shouldn’t be spying on his brother.

He hears a knock on the door before he opens. Diego pokes his head in, “You okay? Haven’t seen you in a few days.”

Klaus just sighs.

“You want to talk about it?” Diego asks.

Klaus shrugs.

Diego comes fully into Klaus’ room and closes the door behind him. He walks over to Klaus, who’s sitting on his bed, and nudges at him. Klaus just moves his leg away and pulls the blankets closer.

“You can talk to me, you know?” Diego says, “Can I sit?”

Klaus shrugs again.

“What’s gotten into you lately? You haven’t been at meals, and now you’re not talking. I know you’re at least taking a shower because I hear you late at night moving around.”

Klaus stares at his brother for a long moment then answers, “I’m sad and I don’t know why.”

Diego waits for Klaus to continue.

“I just...I don’t know what is. Sometimes I think it’s because I see dead people, but other times it’s just there. Waiting for me. I don’t know what it is.”

Diego nods, “I think I understand.”

Klaus continues, “Then none of you ever want to listen me. Then when I say something you all brush it off. And I just don’t get it. Why do you all hate me?”

“We don’t hate you!” Diego says defending himself and the rest of their siblings.

“Sure seems that way,” Klaus replies dejectedly.

Diego moves closer to Klaus. He puts on hand on Klaus’ knee, “Klaus, none of us hate you. You just, sometimes, don’t make a lot of sense.”

Klaus pushes Diego’s hand away, “You sound like dad.”

Diego sighs, “I’m sorry. Okay? What can I do to make you feel better?”

Klaus shrugs.

“We have time before dinner. Do you want to hang out? We can do whatever you want.”

Klaus shrugs again. He’s making it difficult for Diego. But he knows what he wants. He’s getting what he wants right now. Attention.

“We can just stay in here and not talk. Is that what you want? You want me to just hang out and do nothing with you? Because I can do that.” Diego presses on.

Klaus looks at Diego and nods, “Yeah. But can you do one thing for me?”

“Anything,” Diego replies.

“Can I get a hug?”

Diego smirks and pulls Klaus into him. He holds his brother close and squeezes him tight. When they were younger Klaus loved when Diego hugged him. He always said Diego hugged the best because he knew just how hard Klaus liked it without it being too hard or too soft.

Diego tries pull away but Klaus whines, so he keeps holding onto him.

“Lay with me?” Klaus asks without pulling from Diego’s hold.

“Okay,” Diego responds and moves to lay down on Klaus’ bed with him. Klaus moves to make room for the other man then wraps himself back into Diego’s arms.

Diego holds onto Klaus. He had an arm around the other man’s shoulders and one around his waist keeping him close. Klaus moved so that he had his head settled on Diego’s shoulder and his leg was draped over Diego’s own legs.

They don’t talk. Diego doesn’t ask anything else. At some point his hand started to move up and down Klaus’ back and Klaus was crying. He didn’t make obvious. He didn’t let out sobs, but tears came out and sniffs came here and there. And Diego held him through it. Diego kissed his forehead and let cry it out.

When Klaus was finished he kissed Diego’s cheek, “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Diego says back, “I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner you were hurting.”

“I didn’t want to be in the way,” Klaus replies.

“You’re never in the way. A brat at times, maybe, but never in the way.”

Klaus pushes at Diego, “I’m a brat.”

“Only sometimes,” Diego says and pulls Klaus closer, “But I like it.”

Klaus yawns, “If I’m brat...then why are you here?”

“Because you’re my brat,” Diego answers. He kisses Klaus’ forehead again, “Let’s take a nap until dinner.”

“Promise not to let go?” Klaus asks.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Diego answer honestly. He moves them around so he’s spooning Klaus. His arms never loosening on his brother.


End file.
